narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Dodai
is a Kumogakure shinobi. Background During the Third Raikage's tenure, Dodai instructed a select group of children, informing them that only one amongst their number would earn the name "B" and become A's tag-team partner in order to protect the future Raikage. He then instructed them on how to perform the Double Lariat on a training dummy, while indicating that the result would reveal their capacity to fulfil the duty of "B". As the prospective candidates failed one after the other, he lamented that the day seemed as though it would end in failure, until he observes A and a young Killer B decapitate the dummy. Appearance In his youth, Dodai had short and spiky, dark-coloured hair that was largely obscured underneath a stylised forehead protector in the form of a hat. Along with this item, his typical attire consisted of the standard outfit of most Kumogakure shinobi including the distinctive single-strap flak jacket, as well as an eye patch worn over his left eye. In his old age, the contours of his face have become more pronounced and he has grown a small goatee. He wears the high-collared variant of the Kumogakure outfit along with flak jacket and his signature forehead protector. His eyepatch now has the stylised kanji for inscribed upon it.Naruto chapter 553, pages 12-13 Abilities Dodai is a highly skilled shinobi, able to teach others how to perform the Double Lariat with A while in his youth. He is also a member of the Allied Shinobi Forces intelligence division, able to patch people through directly to HQ. Dodai has shown that he can react and think very quickly in combat. Upon noticing one of the Third Raikage's attacks he immediately told his comrades to put up an appropriate defence and then fortified it. He could react to the Third Raikage's speed mid-attack, while at the same he set up a decoy for the Third to follow. Nature Transformation Dodai possesses the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to combine both fire and earth natured chakra, which he can use to create a resistant, rubber-like substance as seen with his technique, the Lava Release: Rubber Wall. Unlike the other known users of the Lava release, Dodai is not only shown to emit the substance from his mouth, but is also able to create it externally.Naruto chapter 554, page 11 He can also create large rubber balls, which can hide an enemies target in or make the enemy believe their target is still in the ball by pulling them out quickly. Part II Shinobi World War Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dodai was assigned to the Fourth Division where he fought against several resurrected shinobi, including the Third Raikage whom he had once served under. While confronting the Third, he revealed the strengths and weaknesses of his deceased superior to the other members of the division, before asserting that to adequately counter the Raikage's endurance they would require a far stronger wind release technique than previously used. When later asked by Temari, he recounted the story of how the Third had died. After observing Naruto's arrival and the Third's evasion of his Rasenshuriken, Dodai tells him that the Raikage won't be hit while using his Lightning Release Armour. However, when the attack finally collides, Dodai is more surprised by the Third's terrifying rate of recovery. Informing the division of his suspicions about the Kage's strange behaviour, he urges the others to disperse when the Raikage begins charging his strongest technique, before instructing the Earth Release users to prepare a defensive wall that he himself later reinforces with his Lava Release: Rubber Wall technique. Retrieving Naruto, he details the Third's technique and comments upon the foolish attempts of some shinobi to attack the Raikage as he breaks through the wall, in spite of his warnings. As Dodai continues his explanation, Naruto asks how the Third received his scar despite his resilience and so, he describes how the Third confronted the Eight-Tails alone but never disclosed the specific details to anyone. Curious about how a human can manipulate such dense chakra, as Naruto attempts to form a Tailed Beast Ball, Dodai isn't shocked when the technique fails but is instead concerned by Naruto's apparent overexertion. Responding to Naruto's later inquiry into contacting Killer B, Dodai identifies that he can patch him through via Inoichi Yamanaka, just as the cliff beneath them is destroyed. Seeing the Raikage prepare to knock out Naruto, Dodai seemingly encases him within a ball that the Third then pursues, unaware that Naruto had actually been removed. This provides a small opportunity to reach both B and the Eight-Tails, which Naruto uses to formulate a strategy. Placing his faith in this plan and commanding the Sealing Team to assemble, Dodai observes the Third impale himself with his own technique, realising that this must have been how he received his only scar. After the Third is sealed, he states that it was indeed contradictory for a shinobi to possesses both the strongest spear and shield was contradictory and that in the end, the spear was the stronger of the two. Trivia * "Dodai" can mean either or in Japanese. * The kanji for inscribed upon his eye-patch, is the same stylised kanji that the users of Black Lightning tattoo on their shoulders to signify their possession of this ability. References